30 Kisses
by Dark Demigoddess
Summary: A series of oneshot, or loosely connected chapters of cuteness between everyone's favorite detective team. Yaoi, duh, Ryo X Dee.


**Hey there! Um…I know there are many people out there in fanfiction land that desire my blood right now…I haven't updated anything for more than 2 years…O.o;;;;;;;;;**

**I _do_ have a reason for that...it's kind of explained in my profile…TT I'm very sorry, please forgive me…though I completely understand if you can't. **

**Aaaanywho…I entered a fanfiction writing contest on Gaia online, called 30 kisses. They give you thirty prompts, and you are to write 30 chapters off of each one, in whatever order you want. **

**I thought this might be a good way to get back into writing, so I entered it. Please tell me what you think…**

**30 Kisses Chapter One**

**Prompt #9- Dash **

Ryo leaned against the battered door, the worn knob digging into his back. He held two soaked paper sacks in his arms, his usually light hair matted a sloppy brown against his damp forehead, and rattling beat on the groceries he'd long since given up trying to shield from the wetness.

"Hurry, Dee…" he groaned, shifting uncomfortably against the moist wood. The clatter it made as it struck the wall nearly matched the rapid pace of the storm outside, a constant patter that permeated the humid air.

"Hold on, dammit…" The detective's hair was sopping as he ran from the car, a curtain of water pouring down the strands and into his frustrated eyes. He hastily maneuvered his way through the dripping doorframe, his shoulder accidentally bashing into the bags Ryo carefully cradled. "I told you we should have gotten plastic—ack." He pointed exasperatedly at a splotch of dripping, yellow slime as it began to seep through the weakened brown paper. "And there go the eggs."

"Ah, no…" Ryo moaned softly, moving to curl his hands around the gooey mess and keep it from oozing to the carpet. His eyes flicked desperately around the empty lobby, searching for a safe place to put the straining bundles.

"Wait, let me…" his partner dug determinedly through his pockets, cursing his elusive keys as he dashed down the hall to his apartment. His shoes scuffed noisily against the carpet, leaving sodden footprints in its fibers. "I'm gonna open the door, kay? Just hold on a sec."

The detective watched his partner rush haphazardly down the hall before closing his dark eyes, sighing with exhaustion as the metallic jingle reached his ears. He could feel the egg's sticky liquid coating his fingers, an incredibly unpleasant sensation…he grimaced as he felt it smear against his new shirt, the cool, viscous substance sliding across his sensitive skin.

"Got it!" The triumphant proclamation echoed through the building, startling Ryo into sudden motion. He scuttled carefully down the hall, hissing a gentle reprimand to his loud companion.

"_Dee_, it's nearly midnight, try and be quiet." He whispered, weaving his way through the doorway hurriedly…and neglecting to notice the inconveniently placed chair that crossed his path.

His dripping cargo seemed to launch itself from his grasp, tearing and spilling as it flew messily through the air, scattering a shrapnel of groceries across the room. The last thing to meet his eyes before he pitched forward was a nameless jar as it crashed into the wall, shattering sharply as its juices sprayed across the paint.

Ryo winced, body tensed in preparation for a painful collision with the coffee table…but it never came.

He felt a pair of strong arms wrap across his torso, tightening protectively around him as his flailing arms slowed. His savior's words tickled his ear, the soft speech running warmly down his spine as he was pulled into a standing position. "Hmm, I thought cops were supposed to have better reflexes…" Dee's deep voice vibrated against his skin. His breath quickened as the taller man nuzzled his neck, murmuring suggestive nothingness against his hair and letting his muscled hands slide gently across Ryo's stomach.

He blushed, batting at his partner's arms. "What are you doing? This place is a mess, we don't have time for—"

Dee didn't relinquish his hold, letting his fingers splay across his bashful captive's ribs. "I'll clean it up tomorrow."

"But it'll set in the carpet—"

"We can take care of it tomorrow." He smirked, lips curving against the flustered man's cheek before he leaned back and kicked the door shut behind them, his arms gradually releasing the gently struggling form. "Come on…I haven't had you alone for…"

"_Three days_, Dee. It's only been three days." Ryo reached hastily for the chair, trying to conceal the tiny, fond smile that played across his features as he moved it to the side. "Besides, wasn't I supposed to cook you dinner tonight? You said you really needed it…I even sent Bikky to Carol's…"

The brunette snickered slyly, stalking towards Ryo with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "It's 12:00. Too late to eat."

"What?" The detective froze in his absent-minded cleaning, looking over his shoulder with suspicious eyes as he turned to face his partner. "Then _why_ did we just spend an hour in a grocery store and dash through the rain to get here?"

"Well…" he leered playfully to counter the apprehensive gaze that met his own, slowly encircling the other man's waist. He tenderly pulled their bodies together, letting the waves of heat that emanated from them mingle as he kissed softly down his companion's flushed face. "How else would I have gotten you into my apartment on a work night?"

"Dee…" Ryo folded his arms grumpily, letting them press against his lover's chest as he peered up at him with mild annoyance.

"Don't look at me like that." Their lips met quickly, a chaste, placating movement that momentarily distracted the frowning blond from his partner's wandering hands…but only momentarily.

"Hey!"

>>>>>>>>>>

Erm...how was it...? 

Should I continue? 

Should I crawl under a rock and live out the rest of my days like the worm I am for abandoning my readers? 

It was kinda PWP...but then, these chapters aren't supposed to be interconnected...just cute fluff...>> 


End file.
